


Everything's Red

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Play, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Gore, I know what he is I just dont wanna put it in the tags, M/M, NotHuman!Lance, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Lance (Voltron), also kinda - Freeform, i think, im not good at this help, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Keith knows Lance's secret but at least he didn't tell the rest of the team.





	Everything's Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited that you guys liked my last one so I wrote a new one. I don't really go into these with a plan so they just kinda evolve and it might be all over the place but it made sense when I read through it? It's probably fine. It's not beta'd, so it's all just me.
> 
> I thinkkk  
> I think that if this one gets enough feedback, I'll write a companion piece or something. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end.  
> <3

Keith accidentally learned Lance’s secret. 

They were on a planet with a name too complicated to pronounce, attending a party the local people had thrown for them to celebrate their alliance against the Galran Empire. 

It’s not his fault that he was looking for the bathroom.

It’s not his fault that he rounded the corner and saw Lance and Hunk talking in hushed tones.

It’s not his fault that he couldn’t stop from watching as Lance opened his mouth and revealed two white fangs jutting out where his canines should be.

It’s kind of his fault that he stood there spying on the two as Lance brought Hunk close to him and bit down on the meat of his neck. 

It fucking threw Keith for a loop.

 

It’s been two long weeks and Keith has never been more attentive to Lance’s activities than he was now. 

For one, he’s never noticed that the blue paladin rarely eats during their meals. He picks at it and pushes his food around the plate, maybe taking a bite or two here and there, always cracking a joke or speaking loudly to turn the attention away from his unfinished goo. 

During their training, Keith realized that Lance moved faster every two to three days, dodging the gladiators and swiftly taking out the targets with quick and precise shots. When it got closer to the second or third day mark, Lance’s movements slowed down, becoming sluggish and sloppy. He was more susceptible to getting hit and taking punches from their fellow teammates and the various robots during their team exercises. Keith made sure he went easy on him during those days and tried to keep Lance from getting shot too much.

He eventually started to follow at a distance, looking at his watch and marking the time when he would disappear into Hunk’s room, only to emerge a couple hours later, rosy cheeked and bright eyed. The next morning, Keith spotted a bandage under the collar of Hunk’s shirt, almost completely hidden and easy to miss if no one knew what to look for. Hunk didn’t seem fazed by the events taking place. In fact, he seemed just as normal as ever. 

Keith knew he was being a little creepy and tried to tone it down a little bit, keeping it to just side glances and interacted with him only when necessary. 

Except for now, where he was blatantly staring at Lance from where he was sat across the lounge, arms crossed and eyes calculating. It was fine though, Hunk and Shiro were out on a mission, Pidge was in her room taking a nap and Coran and Allura were god knows where, probably doing Altean things. Besides, Keith rationed, Lance was stretched out on the sofa, hands under his head and eyes closed, there’s no way anyone would call him out.

“You know if you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Lance said with a lopsided grin on his face. 

Keith startled, blushing bright at being caught.

“I’m not staring.”

Lance opened his eyes and looked over, eyebrow arched high. 

“Dude, you’re the worst person at being subtle ever. You literally would have failed out of ninja school.” The red paladin recovered, scowling as Lance laughed and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. Keith’s didn’t even try to stop his gaze from flitting down to stare at the sliver of brown skin that appeared when his shirt raised. Goddammit, the last thing he needed was a crush on the object of his curiosity. He gulped and looked back up to see Lance staring back with a knowing look on his face. He stood from the sofa and walked over, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder before leaving. “See you around, Mullethead.” 

 

Dinner rolled around in no time, forcing Keith to be social long enough to feed his angry stomach. He plopped down in his seat at the far end of the table, brow furrowing when Lance sat down in front of him. 

“Is this seat taken?” he joked.

“Yes.” 

“Aw come on, don’t be like that. I’m sitting here anyway, Shiro and Hunk aren’t back and that means I’m free to sit in our wonderful leader’s chair.” 

Keith rolled his eyes hard enough, he actually got worried that he almost saw his brain. 

“Whatever,” he grumbled and shoved a spoonful of goo into his mouth. He grimaced at the flavor. His taste buds were not happy that the team’s resident chef hadn’t been there today to perform his culinary magic on whatever it was that the gelatinous blob in front of him was made of. He risked a glance up, watching as Lance pushed his food around for the umpteenth time. “You’re not hungry?”

Lance offered an easy smile, taking a sip from his cup instead.

“Nah, not really. I had a large lunch. Also,” he added, pointing at the green slop on his plate. “this looks fucking awful. No way I’m eating that without Hunk touching it.” 

The room was silent for a few moments as Keith processed the information. He was so curious about the boy in front of him and as ridiculous as it sounded, he wanted Lance to openly admit to whatever the hell he was. Keith wouldn’t mind another weird race on the team. He felt a little left out being the only non-human to pilot a lion. He hummed around his spoon.

“Where’s Pidge?” he asked, trying to fill the silent void closing in around them. Lance just shrugged and took another drink, almost spitting it out when the doors slammed open behind him. 

“I got good news and I got bad news!” Pidge announced, walking into the room and seating herself next to Lance who was still choking on his drink.

“Jesus, Pidge was it really necessary to razzle dazzle your way in like that?” he coughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. She laughed and took his food, digging in like it was hers from the beginning. 

“Yes? I have to make myself known. I’m short, Lance, I gotta be big or people will forget I’m here,” she explained and made a face when she finally tasted the goo. Pidge put the spoon back onto the plate and pushed it away. 

“You said you had news?” Keith spoke up, reminding the two that he was there as well. 

“Oh! Yeah, okay good news first. Allura just told me that Shiro and Hunk were able to find a large source of natural scultrite on a planet several galaxies away. She said that they were going to ask the locals if they could mine some of it to bring back to the ship. It’ll stop us from having to make a stop to the forbidden space mall every time we break our worm hole-inator thing.”

Keith leaned on his elbow, a little uncaring about the discovery. 

“And the bad news?”

“Yeah, the bad news. I guess it’s not really bad news, but it has the potential to be. Because they had to make an appointment with the king or president or whatever of the planet, it could take a few days for them to get permission to salvage anything.” Pidge puffed her cheeks out a little, taking her glasses off her face to clean them with the hem of her shirt. “If the Galra were to attack before they get back, we wouldn’t have a way to form Voltron if we needed to.” 

Keith and Lance stilled but not because of the reasons Pidge probably thought. Keith glanced at Lance who was worrying his lip. 

“It’s only a few days, right? What could go wrong?” he laughed, obviously pushing down some nerves. Pidge didn’t seem to notice, letting out a chuckle instead.

“Famous last words, man. Besides, the worst that can really happen is us having to eat this garbage until Hunk gets back. I miss his cooking.” She took the plate in front of her and stood up, throwing the left over into the trash compacter built into the side of the kitchen counter. Lance sighed.

“Yeah, me too.”

***

The next couple of days progressed more or less as they usually do. The trio tried to keep up with their training, ate their slightly tart food goo and hung out during their down time however, without the oversite of Shiro, they did slack off a little, bringing the gladiators down to a level 5 instead of their usual 8. 

On the third day, Keith started noticing that Lance was a little grouchy, opting to grumble instead of keeping conversation or answering questions from him or Pidge. 

On the fourth day, Lance started slamming doors and stomping from room to room, pushing Keith when they happened to cross paths in the hallway outside of the dining hall.

“Watch it!” Keith complained, trying to get his balance again so he wouldn’t drop his drink.

“Sorry, you’re majesty, I’ll look where I’m going next time,” he sneered and marched back towards the directions of their rooms, footsteps falling heavy on the aluminum floor. Keith rolled his eyes and made his way to the lounge.

“What’s up with Lance? I could hear him scream from here.” Pidge looked from the large metal box she was tinkering with. Pieces were spread about on the floor, each appearing to have been placed with purpose. Keith was careful to not move anything around as he made his way to the sofa. 

“Beats me. Our Beauty Queen probably hasn’t been getting sleep or something,” he lied. Pidge laughed at the nickname but accepted the excuse, going back to screwing in a screw that had no business being that long.

On the fifth day is when hell finally reared its ugly head. 

Keith and Lance were on the training deck, working together to take down one of the larger gladiator bots that they had. The level was cranked up to 9 for posterity sake and they both were feeling the effects. Sweat covered their skin in a light layer, matting their bangs to sticky foreheads. Keith’s muscles burned as he ducked down, avoiding the swinging sword that was trying to decapitate him. He backed up into Lance, spinning them around so that Lance had a clear shot to the weak spot on the gladiator’s exposed neck parts.  


Lance was panting, clearly exhausted from the workout and lack of energy. It surprisingly took him a few tries to hit the target and the frustration was palpable in the hot air hanging around them. Lance growled and threw his rifle onto the floor, turning to Keith with fire in his eyes. 

“Your footwork is sloppy, you fucked me up!” he raged, getting into Keith’s space and giving him a shove. “I could’ve had an easy shot like 30 seconds ago if you didn’t have to go and show off with your dumbass sword.” 

“What the hell are you talking about, our routine was almost flawless until you went and screwed it up at the end,” Keith defended, pushing Lance back hard enough that the paladin fell onto his ass with a thud. “You need to get it together, McClain. You’re running on fumes, you need to fucking drink something.” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed, teeth bared.

“What did you say to me?” 

Oops, Keith hadn’t meant to out himself like that. He made a show of snatching his bayard off the floor and walking over to the benches that lined the outer borders of the training mat to rummage through his duffel bag.

“You heard me,” he amended. “You need to take a drink, go get some water or some of that disgusting neon juice you’re always inhaling.” Nice. Crisis averted. 

“Fuck you, Keith.” 

He looked up from the towel he was wiping his face off with and watched as Lance stormed out of the room, almost tripping as he crossed the threshold into the hallway. Keith rolled his eyes again. Maybe he will genuinely see his brain by the end of the day. 

 

Almost a full week had gone by and still no word from the wayward paladins. Lance couldn’t sit still, he couldn’t hold a conversation without it turning into an argument and he wouldn’t eat or drink anything. Pidge had started avoiding the hurricane of anger that swept in with Lance every time he entered the room, making up an excuse that she heard Coran or Allura calling her for help. Keith was at his wits end, more often than not taking the brunt of the misplaced aggression. 

The two were walking down the hallway that night, intent on going into their separate rooms. Lance was loudly swearing, complaining about the smallest things that got on his nerves, putting blame on Keith for their botched training a few days ago and how Pidge never looked him in the eye anymore. His fists were balled tightly at his sides as he went on, barely taking breaths between grievances. Keith couldn’t take it anymore.

He saw his room coming up on the left and in one motion, slapped his hand across the scanner and bodily pushed Lance into the room as soon as the doors opened. 

“What the fuck!” he cried, surprised at the sudden assault. “The hell do you think you’re doing, Keith?!” He turned to leave and almost punched Keith when the shorter boy locked the door behind him. 

“We need to talk,” he stated and strong-armed Lance into the rolling chair by his desk. “Your attitude is getting out of hand and everyone except for you seems to notice it. Fuck, Lance, not even Coran wants to be in the same room as you and Coran is the most tolerant out of all of us!” 

Lance curled his lip, a resentful snarl contorting his features as he crossed his arms. 

“I know your stupid secret or whatever and if you need to drink something, you need to fucking ask instead of starving yourself to death and beating up on your teammates.” Keith stood his ground, eyes searching Lance’s face for any sort of reaction. All that came out of him was a small huff.

“And what secret do you think you know?” he chided. Keith took in a deep breath, almost missing how Lance’s eyes flashed a dangerous red. 

“I saw you once, drinking from Hunk. That you’re a vampire or whatever it is,” he confessed, weight lifting off his shoulders a little. The blue paladin was quiet in his seat as he considered Keith. 

“That I’m a vampire. You think my secret is that I’m a vampire. Like in the Twilight books,” Lance deadpanned, not breaking eye contact. Keith swallowed audibly. Had he been wrong?

“I don’t know what that means, but yeah? I mean, what else could that have been?”

“Then how long have you known that I’m a ‘vampire’?”

“I don’t know, maybe a month? When was that stupid party Allura made us go to? The one with the ant looking aliens?”

“About a month ago.”

“Then yeah, a month.” 

Keith was still as Lane stood up and circled him slowly, reminding the red paladin of a shark.

“Mm, yeah. You’re sort of right, I’m mixed but my dominant race is a kind of vampiric species.” His breath was hot on the back of Keith’s neck, the sensation sending goosebumps down his arms. “We’re a little different than those dumb ones you see in movies. We can go outside, we can be around garlic and we don’t sleep in those stupid coffins like they make out in fiction; I have no clue where the fuck they got that idea from. 

“However,” Lance said, voice low and honey coated. “I do need to eat, you’re right about that too. Hunk’s the only one who knows about my… affliction and because he’s the greatest friend in the world, he lets me feed off of him.” He was standing in front of Keith now, close enough that a magazine could be held between them and not fall to the floor. 

“So I was like 80% right, then.” Keith looked up, purple eyes meeting the ocean blue that seeped lazily into red. 

“Mhm,” the taller boy purred. “Is that why you’ve been spying on me? Watching everything I do like you were taking notes?” 

Keith froze. He didn’t realize that Lance had noticed all of that outside of the one instance. He was caught, might as well roll with the punches. Keith nodded cautiously.

“Yeah, I was just trying to confirm my theory without having to confront you directly.” He could feel the blood rushing to his face at his admission. Jesus, he really needed a hole to open and just swallow him up, like, yesterday.

A wicked grin spread across Lance’s face.

“And tell me, Keith. What did you think would happen if I found out you knew? Did you think that I would be mad?” He leaned down enough to press the flat of his tongue against the pale flesh, humming as he felt the blood rushing through the veins underneath. “Or maybe you thought that I would bite into your soft neck, drinking you in slowly? Mm, I bet with all that Galra in you, you taste fucking amazing.”

Fuck, everything that wasn’t taking residency in the blush on his face was quickly going down south make home down below his belt.

“Uh…um…yeah, I have thought about it before, actually,” he stammered, hands going up to grip at Lance’s biceps. This time Lance froze. He pulled back, holding Keith out at arm’s length.

“Wait, really?” he asked, a little shocked. Keith looked at everything except for the boy in front of him.

“I answered your stupid question, didn’t I?” 

“Well, I guess but I wasn’t really expecting you to say yeah? Maybe like… push me over or scream or something, but fuck, Keith.” He scrubbed his hand down his face, unsure of how to proceed. “I don’t even know how to handle this.”

Keith noticed that Lance’s irises’ were that bright red he saw earlier, hungry and clearly confused. He sighed, stretched out the collar of his shirt and tilted his head to the side, showing off the long stretch of his neck.

“I know the current situation is weird, but you really do need to eat. I wasn’t fucking kidding when I said you’re getting on everyone’s last nerve. Pidge might throw you out into the trash compactor if you slam another door and honestly, I can’t say that I’d come to your rescue.”

Lance hesitated before leaning back in, pressing his nose to Keith’s neck.

“Are you sure?” 

Keith nodded.

“I am but, is it… is it going to hurt?”

He felt Lance shake his head a little.

“No, there’s usually a small pinch at the beginning and then it mellows out, like if you get a shot at the doctor’s office. At least that’s what Hunk told me when I asked him.” 

The red paladin hummed in thought, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Lance’s head.

“Okay. Now or never I guess.”

For a few seconds, Lance was content to just lick the skin and right as Keith squeezed his eyes shut, he felt two sharp pinpricks at the base of his neck. He sucked in a breath as he felt his heart pick up, blood rushing to the spot where Lance was attached. Large hands came up to rest on Keith’s hips, holding him steady while he drank his fill. 

Keith’s hand tightened in shaggy brown hair as he started panting, suddenly realizing he was getting hard. Holy shit, this was not the time for this. It felt like liquid pleasure radiating from the puncture and it slid through his veins, threatening to engulf him in a warm blanket. 

“L…Lance,” he moaned, pressing into him slightly. Lance moved his hands from his waist and brought them to his back, sliding over the fabric of his tight shirt. 

“Jesus fuck, I was right about how you taste,” Lance commented and pulled away to look at Keith. He licked his lips, swiping the blood from them and his two long, pointed teeth. “So, so amazing.”

Keith blinked dumbly, a little dazed as he reached up and brushed light fingertips against the canines. He slid his fingers down, placing them on Lance’s tongue and without prompt, the blue paladin closed his lips around them, sucking gently. Keith could have died right then, and he would have been okay with it.

“Does it feel like this when you drink from Hunk?” he asked and brought his wet digits to smear across his cheek. Lance shook his head.

“No, never. His blood reminds me of watered down orange juice but jesus.” The brunette tilted his head and brushed their lips together, breath hot against him. “You taste like sex.”

That one singular phrase was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Keith fisted Lance’s shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss, all teeth and heat and passion. Hands went everywhere, touching and caressing, pulling off each other’s shirts as fast as they could without falling over.

“Bed,” Keith managed between kisses. Lance picked up the shorter boy and brought him over to the bed, dumping him unceremoniously. Before Keith could protest and the rough handling, Lance was back on top of him, wedging himself between long, splayed legs. He moaned as skilled lips trailed up his torso and back up to his neck.

“I’m so fucking happy right now that Shiro makes us train so much. You look like a fucking snack,” Lance purred, hands roaming up Keith’s abs and stopping on his pecs, massaging gently. 

“That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard I will walk out of this room right now if you make another one.” 

Laughter puffed out against his skin, sending a new wave of pleasure down his spine. 

“Fine, fine, no more jokes.” Lance chuckled and tweaked Keith’s nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and forefinger. Keith keened, back arching up trying to chase the sensation. His breath was coming out in heavy pants, filling the room with sounds of his desperation. 

“You know you can drink more if you want. I… um. I like how it feels.” Keith’s words slurred into a groan as Lance did exactly what he asked, lying his body down on the one under him and biting down on the blooming purple bruise, stark against the pale flesh of his neck. 

Sparks of desire ran rampant through his nerves and Keith couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and palming at his dick, confined and straining under his black skinny jeans. Goddammit, he needed to get out of these as soon as possible. Lance noticed the movements and pulled away, smearing blood against his neck and down his chest. He ran his tongue along his upper lip as he sat back, dark eyes hooded and towering over Keith. 

“Holy shit,” Keith groused and rolled his hips up, undulating them in a way he knew Lance would like. He grinned when he heard a deep throaty growl come from the other paladin and a hand went towards the bulge in his pants to rub down almost roughly. 

“Holy shit is right. Are we really sure that I’m the demon here, because fuck.” Lance ducked down to nose against Keith’s balls, moving up to mouth at him through the denim. “No one should be able to move like that.” He allowed his teeth to scrape lightly, catching the seam above the zipper. Keith howled, both hands shooting down to tighten into sweaty hair.

“If you don’t shut up and get your fucking mouth on me right now, I swea—” 

He was cut off abruptly by the cold air hitting his thighs as Lance yanked down his pants in one motion, leaving him in just his black boxer briefs. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, mullet,” Lance laughed. Keith wanted to be upset, he did, but when he looked down and saw that Lance had color back in his cheeks, his mouth spread into an easy, lopsided smile, his heart skipped a beat. He was finally back to his old self and Keith felt a mix of relief and adoration flood through his system. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he whispered, barely heard above his own heavy breathing. Lance hummed against his clothed dick, lips pressed against the head. 

“All thanks to you, babe.” With the urgency from earlier almost completely gone, Lance slowly slid his hands up Keith’s thighs, moving up to play with the hem of his underwear. He pulled them down carefully, watching with blown eyes as his dick slipped out and bobbed up against his stomach, precum dribbling out of the slit in unhurried rivulets. 

Keith gasped, moving his arms up to cover his face in embarrassment, only to flush down to his chest when felt Lance bypassed his cock altogether and moved down to lick at the edge of his asshole. His tongue was long and wet, just barely pushing in and Keith felt like he was going to explode. His breath was coming out in sharp pants, wanting more but not wanting to vocalize it.

Luckily, Lance pretty much was a mind reader.

“Flip over for me, sweetheart.” He sounded just as wrecked as Keith felt. They both sat up to make room for the position change, but Keith took it as an opportunity to take in Lance completely for the first time since they began. His brown skin seemed to glow under the thin sheen of sweat that was starting to form, covering his well-defined muscles. His pupils were huge, taking up much of the real estate but leaving room for the red sunset that gleamed around its edges. The jeans that barely clung to his waist were open at the zipper, revealing gray boxers and a sizable bulge trying to break free. 

Keith swallowed around a dry mouth and sat upon his knees instead, scooting towards the other boy and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Mm, I can’t wait to have you in me,” he spoke, voice a lot lower than he realized it would be. Keith bit Lance’s bottom lip, nipping it enough that he managed to draw a little blood. A deep growl sounded from the paladin’s chest, reverberating through Keith and settling heavy in his lower stomach. He licked into his mouth, taking his time to feel around the large canines, still tasting the iron from his own blood. This shouldn’t taste that good, Keith was going to fucking hell for this. “I want to ride you, Lance. I want you to pound into me so hard, I can’t walk tomorrow.” 

Lance swore and sat back, pulling Keith with him to straddle his lap and immediately pushing his thumb against his aching hole. 

“And why the fuck do you think you can call the shots, here?” He pushed the digit in, causing Keith to gasp and the rough entry. “What if I just want to eat you out and swallow down everything you have to offer?” Lance brought his finger back out, rubbing over the puckered entrance in a sort of apology for the earlier treatment. His warm hand moved over to the round meat of his ass and squeezed, moaning at the softness. 

“We can do that next time, right now, I fucking need you in me.” Keith awkwardly leaned over to his night stand and yanked out the drawer, almost causing it to crash to the floor. He pushed some of his things around, sounding a quiet ‘aha!’ when he found the small tube of lube. He made a mental note to buy some more whenever they decided to make a supply run to a space mall, especially if this was going to be a regular thing. 

Keith pushed the tube into Lance’s hand and moved into his space, kissing at the space under his ear. 

“Next time, huh? Is that a promise?” Lance purred, popping open the cap and drizzling the gel over his fingertips. 

“Not if you don’t fucking get on with it.” Keith hissed as cold fingers pulled his ass cheeks apart and two fingers immediately dipped into his hole. “Ah, fuck!” he cried, grinding back into them, trying to take them deeper. He mouthed down Lance’s skin, biting and sucking, bringing blood up to the surface. If he was going to have bruises after this, then goddammit, so was Lance. 

Said paladin was working his fingers in and out of Keith, scissoring them at random intervals, only wanting to stretch him out enough to take him without any damage. 

“So good for me, Keith. So open and loose,” he cooed, other hand going down to release his own trapped cock. With his large hand, he was easily able to grip around both his and Keith’s members and give a good tug, aided by the pre that generously seeped out from both. Lance moaned long and languid, happy to finally have some relief. He licked across the puncture marks he made earlier, letting his teeth graze across them. Keith wriggled in his arms, anxious to move along.

“That’s enough I’m ready,” he huffed, switching between rolling onto the fingers and into the warmth in front of him. Lance shook his head.

“What? No, oh my god I only have two fingers in and I’m not exactly fun-sized,” he frowned, squeezing both of their cocks in good humor. He really was a lot bigger than Keith but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Keith whacked his hand out of the way, grabbing Lance’s member and moved so it was lined up between his cheeks. He pressed their lips together, chaste but with purpose. 

“Mm, I’m more than ready, I do this all the time,” Keith spoke, moving his hips so his dick rubbed enticingly against toned abs. 

“Are you shitting me?” Lance grabbed himself, aligning his dick with Keith’s hole, letting the head rub against his entrance. “I pegged you for more of a like, jerk and go kinda guy.” 

“I got toys for days, big boy. Gotta get off somehow.” Keith licked inside of Lance’s mouth again, finger nails scraping against his back. “Hurry.” 

“Christ, you’re perfect.”

“I’ll be even more perfect once you cum in me,” Keith grinned, shame be damned. They were too far in this and he was going to get what he wanted. Lance’s eyes flashed that deep red that Keith was coming to admire and he pushed into his waiting hole, fast and hard, bottoming out in one go. The breath was knocked out of the red paladin, shock etched into his face. 

Oh.

Maybe he should have waited, Lance was fucking huge inside of him. They sat still for a few minutes, each trying to get used to the sensation of another. Keith buried his face into Lance’s neck, lifting himself up and carefully going back down, giving his hips a small twist as he bottomed out again. A wicked grin spread across his face as Lance let out a small hiccup at the feeling of it. 

Soon they were able to find a steady rhythm, Keith bouncing on Lance’s thick cock, trying to find that one spot that would make fireworks burst behind his eyes. Tan hands were attached to his waist, fingernails digging into soft flesh, leaving marks with little care. Hot breath was traded between their open mouths as they could feel pressure building in their stomachs. 

“Lance,pl…please,” Keith begged, almost sobbing as Lance picked him up and pushed him onto his back, tearing off the rest of his clothes before ramming back into him before he could even blink. The vampire slid a hand up Keith’s torso and gently wrapped around his neck, fingers digging into the purpling discoloration.

“You’re so pretty, have I ever told you that?” he mused, hips slamming into Keith. The red paladin shook his head, barely hearing what Lance was saying. His brain felt blissed out, completely enjoying the feeling of being filled over and over again. Keith almost screamed when Lance reached down with his free hand and stroked his aching cock, letting his thumb press into the sensitive nerve under the dripping head. At the same time, he pounded into Keith, moving in just the right way that his prostate was hit straight on. Keith couldn’t talk, he couldn’t breathe, it was too much, too, too much. “So pretty, baby, so good for me,” Lance continued, drilling into the same spot with abandon. 

“Ahh, I’m close,” Keith moaned, words high and slurred. “I need more, fuck me harder.”

Lance bent down, wrapping his arms under the shaking paladin, teeth snapping at his neck.

“More, hm? Want me to come in you? Fill you up?” 

Keith nodded this time, desperate.

“Mm, so close, baby, gonna fucking breed you full.” 

Lance bit down hard onto the other side of Keith’s neck, fangs piercing deep. Sparks ignited into a bright flame, forcefully punching an orgasm out of Keith. He cried, scratching long red lines down Lance’s back. Strings of white cum shot out, leaving a thick, sticky coating between their stomachs, attaching the two lovers together. 

“Harder!” he demanded, wanting Lance to come. The blue paladin grunted and sat back up, lifting a leg up with him. His mouth was smeared bright red, eyes glowing as his hips tried to move faster, chasing release. Keith couldn’t stop staring at the boy in front of him, watching as muscle moved under taught, sweaty skin. 

Finally, Lance’s rhythm stuttered, and he pressed in as deep as he could before coming, chanting Keith’s name like it was the only word he knew. The lights in the room flickered and for a second, Keith could have sworn he saw a flash of horns and wings. 

He gasped and blinked, unsure of what he saw as he felt warm liquid filling him up, just as promised. Lance slumped down on top of him, cock still twitching inside, still coming, still filling him to the brim. A hot tongue slid across his neck, cleaning up the bloody mess left behind. 

“Fuck,” Lance muttered, carefully pulling out his still half hard member and situated himself next to the other boy. Keith could only nod in agreement.

“Yeah, fuck.” He shifted, feeling cum leaking out and pooling under him. Keith scowled and sat up, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a small tissue packet. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips as he pressed a tissue against his overly sensitive hole, trying to clean up a little. Lance wound long arms around his torso, scooping him close.

“We can clean up later, right now, I want you here.” He pulled him down, pressing his face into Keith’s neck, breathing in his scent. Keith complained but let it happen anyway, grateful for the warmth. Christ, he felt so full. 

After a few minutes of silence, Keith turned to face the other, thumbing at his lip.

“Hey, I have a question.” 

Lance opened a sleepy eye. Keith noted that the color was back to normal, ocean blue swimming in front of him.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Um…You promise you won’t make fun of me?” Keith bit his lip and Lance shrugged.

“Dunno, depends on the question.” 

There was another few moments of silence.

“Do you…Do you have wings?”

Both of Lance’s eyes flew open as he tensed. 

“What?”

“Wings. And horns?” Keith could see the panic building under the blue paladin’s skin. He was quick to try to remedy the situation. “It’s okay! I was just wondering. I mean, it was neat and all, but did you say you were mixed earlier?” 

Lance hesitated but nodded, seeming to relax a little. 

“Yeah um… yeah. I get the vampire from my mom; she’s what they call a Guaxa? It’s a little like the Dracula kind but they have one tooth, it’s weird.”

“But you have two?”

“Yeah, I was the lucky one, I got some of my dad’s good genes,” Lance chuckled. “My older sister and youngest brother only have the one, it’s fucking hilarious.”

“So then, what was your dad?” Keith stroked his hands down Lance’s sides, admiring the toned muscle. He hummed appreciatively.

“Okay, promise you won’t freak out because I only take a little after my dad but I still need to feed and I promise I don’t feed off friends.”

“Well, depends on the answer,” he echoed his reply from earlier, pressing kiss swollen lips to Lance’s nipple, sucking it in gently. 

“Stop that, oh my god, I’m going to get hard again,” he hissed before continuing. “My uh… My dad’s actually an incubus; funny right? I get the wings and horns from him.” Lance paused, gauging Keith’s reaction. 

Smaller hands trailed down brown skin, giving Lance’s hardening cock a tug. 

“An incubus?”

“An incubus.”

“Like the need sex to survive demon thing.”

“Yeah.” 

Violet eyes glanced up.

“Is that why you came so much?” he asked.

Lance nodded, breath hitching as Keith pumped his swelling cock between them. 

“Ah, Keith baby, please…”

“Mmhmm. And what else can you do with those demon powers of yours since apparently you’re a lot less human that I thought?” The red paladin slid down and sucked the head of his dick into his mouth, tongue laving off the pre that was spilling out of the slit. “Does Hunk know about the incubus thing?”

“N…No and can we please not talk about Hunk while your mouth is on my dick?” Lance grit out, hands going down to tangle into thick black hair. Keith hummed, taking more in, mouth stretched wide around the girth. “But, ah fuck Keith, yeah. I don’t need to feed off sex like a full blooded incubus does, it’s not necessary for me to survive, but I can if I wanted. I got like a good 85/15 split between my parents.” 

Keith was moving slowly, bobbing his head down as far as he could before having to come back up for air. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he used his hand to cover it, twisting and squeezing lightly. He pulled off with a loud, obscene pop, looking up through thick eyelashes. 

“So you can feed off of it,” he restated. “Anything else?”

“Just… typical incubus stuff I guess? Seducing and whatnot, I just don’t feel comfortable using it unless I really have to.” 

Keith ducked back down, taking Lance back into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, allowing his teeth to scrape the underside gingerly before releasing him again. Under his hand, he could feel Lance’s balls tighten and the shaft pulse. He moaned, feeling his own dick twitch, trying valiantly to harden again.

“You should use them on me some day, I would love to see how that works,” Keith panted, licking up the length. Lance nodded dumbly, eyes squeezed shut. “Look at me, Lance.” 

Dazed blue eyes cracked open, taking in the scene below him. 

“I’m so close Keith, please,” he begged, teeth clenched. 

“Answer my question.”

“What ques…What was it?”

“Can you use your powers on me one day? Full consent,” he repeated. Above him, Lance blinked and worried his lip with a sharp fang. 

“Um… Yeah, we can talk about it later, babe,” he promised, stroking the side of Keith’s face gently. He leaned into it, smiling. 

“That’s fine.” Keith lowered his head and nuzzled Lance’s member. “I love how big you are, can’t even take you all in,” he sighed. 

The grip in his hair tightened as Keith pressed the head against the top of his mouth, humming as globs of precum leaked onto his tongue. Keith twisted his hand, pumping it up and down quickly, smoothed only by his spit. Feeling that telltale twitch and a brief, stuttered warning from Lance, he backed off, opening his mouth. 

Lance gasped, doubling over at the force of him coming for the second time, watching as stripes of white painted Keith’s mouth and stuck to his face and eyelashes. The red paladin wrapped shiny lips around the head again, swallowing what he could. This time, there wasn’t as much coming out and Keith silently thanked the heavens because he probably would’ve drowned. 

Once he was sure that Lance was completely finished, he sat up and wiped his mouth off. The other boy was still hunched over, panting heavily. He looked up at Keith, grabbed him by the sides of his face and brought him into a searing kiss, almost all tongue and little finesse. Keith loved it. 

They pulled apart quickly, startled by the hard knocks coming from the door.

“Hey assholes, if you’re done watching Animal Planet, Hunk and Shiro are back!” Pidge called from the other side. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Lance yelled back, nuzzling into Keith’s neck. 

“Not my fault you guys are fucking loud,” she mumbled, footsteps getting quieter as she walked away from the door. Keith sighed.

“We should probably get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, and we should probably shower.”

They looked at each other, smiles lecherous.

 

An hour later, the couple sauntered into the dining hall to greet the tired paladins. They sat in their respective seats, Keith across from Shiro and Lance sidled up next to Hunk, knocking his empty plate away and bringing him into a bearhug. 

“I missed you so much, buddy,” he wailed, pretending to cry. Hunk laughed and brushed him off, pushing him back into his own chair. 

“I missed you too, loser.” Hunk was thoughtful for a second, smile quickly turning into a concerned frown. “I’m sorry we were gone for so long, were you able to eat anything?” 

“Aside from the gross food goo? No, thanks for asking,” Pidge quipped from across the table, bitter about the experience. “I’m so glad you’re back, Hunk, I missed having someone to feed me and talk to me and be friends with me. Keith was moody and Lance caught fire yesterday and Allura and Coran were speaking Altean, I was so alone.” Hunk laughed again, belly moving with him.

“I guess I’ll start meal prepping for you guys or something. Lance? Did you eat anything?”

Lance shrugged.

“Not at first but uh, Keith was able to whip something up for me,” he murmured, face crimson. Hunk raised an eyebrow, looking at the equally as red red paladin.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a problem, it’s fine,” he said, hand going to cover his neck instinctively. The puncture wounds healed over, leaving small scars but both sides of his neck were black and blue, sensitive to the touch. 

Hunk gaped, mouth opening and closing a few times before cracking into a smile. 

“Great! That’s great! Maybe now I don’t have to cater as much!” 

Lance rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Pidge looked confused.

“Keith you can cook?” 

“Uh… well kind of,” he tried, trying not to look at anyone. Lance spoke up, diverting attention from Keith.

“So how did the mission go?” he asked, wrapping an arm over Hunk’s shoulders. 

“It went well,” Shiro answered instead, scooping food goo into his mouth. “The King of Lenst’v was kind enough to feed us and give us a place to stay while we were on the planet.” Hunk nodded in agreement.

“It was great! It was like a spa! They had saunas and hot springs and it was soooo good,” he slumped his head back, using Lance’s arms as a cushion. “We also go the scultrite but that’s not as exciting.” 

Keith made a face, wishing he was at a hot spring right now. That sounded great, especially since every muscle on his body was screaming at him. He glanced up, noticing Shiro eyeing his neck. 

“They were a kind people. Did…Did anything else happen while we were gone?” the team leader asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

Pidge slapped her hand on the table. 

“Lance and Keith fucked!” she yelled. Keith was quick on the draw, throwing his bayard across the table. It nailed Pidge in the forehead, snapping her head back. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things, you fucking snitch!” Lance screeched. Shiro looked between the two, eyes wide. Hunk was just as perplexed, face contorted into shock.

“Yeah, fine, we’re a couple now or whatever,” Keith grumbled, motioning for Pidge to toss back his bayard. She beamed it at him, intent on getting him back and glowered when he easily caught it. Lance leaned his head on his hands, over the moon and content with Keith’s words.

“Indeed we are.”


End file.
